The use of memory-containing cards for electronic commerce is becoming more and more commonplace. A common example of such cards is the Automated Teller Machine (ATM) card. Unfortunately, as more data is stored on such cards and/or more functions are performed using such cards, their attractiveness to criminals has only continued to grow.